Eingeschleust
Die ''Voyager'' empfängt bei einer erneuten Kontakaufnahme mit der Sternenflotte das Hologramm von Reginald Barclay. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Harry Kim begegnet Tom Paris in einem Gang der Voyager und dieser bezeichnte ihn als Mann der Stunde, da er den Datenstrom von der Erde empfangen hat. Tom will daher wissen, wo seine Post ist und erkundigt sich, ob er noch einen Datenstrom verloren hat. Dieser entgegnet, dass er den letzten Datenstrom nicht verloren hat, sondern dieser überhaupt nicht eingetroffen ist. Harry gibt an, dass es Probleme gab, weil die Nachricht umfangreicher als sonst war und den Transceiver blockiert hat. Daher haben sie die ganze Nacht an dem Problem gearbeitet und er meint zu Tom, dass er sich aber keine Sorgen machen muss. Als Kim in die Astrometrie eintritt, hat Seven of Nine gerade entdeckt, warum es Probleme gab: Die Sternenflotte hat ein Hologramm geschickt. Da der Transceiver nicht für die Speicherung photonischer Daten konstruiert wurde, müssen sie das Hologramm dort herausholen, um zu verhindern, dass es sich zersetzt. Kim verbindet daher den Transceiver mit den Holodeckmusterpuffern. Seven of Nine weist ihn darauf hin, dass diese Systeme nicht miteinander kompatibel sind und er dadurch die Relais depolarisieren wird. Kim meint, dass die Nachricht von der Sternenflotte wichtig ist und sie daher einige Relais durchbrennen lassen können. Als der Transfer komplett ist, gibt es in der Astrometrie einen Kurzschluss und Seven berichtet, dass er den Transceiver überlastet hat. Jedoch führt Kim zufrieden an, dass er das Hologramm trotzdem gerettet hat. Zusammen mit Captain Kathryn Janeway aktivieren sie wenig später das Hologramm: Es sieht aus wie Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. Das Hologramm verkündet, dass sie nicht enttäuscht sein sollen, dass es keine Briefe gibt, denn in einigen Tagen werden sie ihren Leuten von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Akt I: Heimkehrpläne thumb|leftDas Hologramm beginnt zu erklären: In drei Tagen kommt die Voyager an einem roten Riesenstern in Gitter 898 vorbei - einen solchen gibt es auch im Alpha-Quadranten. Ein Wissenschaftlerteam in einem Schiff umkreist es und wird mit einem Verteronstrahl auf das Magnetfeld des Sterns schießen. Es bildet sich eine Geodätische Falte und der Weltraum wird an diesen beiden Stellen punktiert, wobei ein Loch zwischen den Quadranten geöffnet wird. Die Voyager wird das gleicht tun und es entsteht ein Tor zwischen den Quadranten. Captain Janeway gibt zu bedenken, dass das Schiff keinen Schutz für die Strahlung gibt. Sie hatten selbst darüber nachgedacht, aber es gibt kein Mittel gegen die geodätische Strahlung. Aber das Barclay-Hologramm beruhigt sie, er habe alle notwendigen Modifikationen dabei, sowohl für das Schiff als auch auf medizinscher Basis. Seven frragt, wieso die Sternenflotte diese Methode nie in den früheren Datenströmen erwähnte. Er behauptet, die Sternenflotte habe diese Pläne in den vorherigen Transmissionen nicht erwähnt, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken. Auf Janeways Nachfrage, was mit dem Datenstrom vom letzten Monat geschehen ist, antwortet er, dass beim Versuch eine ungekürzte Version seines Programms zu senden, die MIDAS-Phalanx überlastet wurde. Janeway meint, dass er für diese Arbeiten Zugang zu Schiffsbereichen braucht, die nicht mit Holoemittern ausgestattet sind. Barclay hat dafür jedoch schon eine Lösung. Auf der Krankenstation überlässt der Doktor dem Barclay-Hologramm freudig seinen mobilen Emitter für die Zeit der Mission. Janewy transferiert das Barclay-Hologramm in den Emitter, der sich bedankt. Da ruft Chakotay sie in den Konferenzraum und Janeway und Barclay verlassen die Krankenstation. Dort angekommen berichtet Barclay vom Roten Riesen 23139. Die geodätische Falte wird sich am Nordpol des Riesen bilden, wo sie hindurchfliegen müssen. Barclay verteilt dann die Aufgaben an die Offiziere. Während Paris einen Kurs zum Roten Riesen berechnet, arbeiten Torres und Tuvok an den Schildmodifikationen, der Doktor bereitet Impfungen vor und Seven schlägt eine Ergänzung des Planes um Borg-Technologie vor, um ihre Chancen zu verbessern. Barclay gibt sich ihrer Initiative aufgeschlossen. Chakotay will noch eine Antwort an die Sternenflotte formulieren und Neelix fragt Barclay nach seiner Aufgabe. Er meint, dass Neelix idie Crew bei Laune halten soll, während sie in den nächsten Tagen lang und hart arbeiten. Er schwört die Crew förmlich ein, eine andere Crew würde dies nicht schaffen, aber die Crew der Voyager - die bereits die Borg, Hirogen, Vidiianer und Kazon abgewehrt hat, ist dazu in der Lage. Nach der Besprechung gehen Paris und Kim durch einen Gang des Schiffes und Kim meint, dass er bereits das Essen seiner Mutter schmecken könne. Doch Tom ist skeptisch, er meint zu Harry, dass die letzten Abkürzungen alle zu Boomerangs geworden sind, wie Arturis' Slipstreamantrieb und die telepathische Werferpflanze. Paris meint, dass sie bei ihrem Glück wohl im Gammaquadranten landen. Doch Harry ist total euphorisch, er schmecke schon das Essen seiner Mutter! In der Astrometrie bereiten Seven und Barclay den Flug durch die geodätische Falte vor. Seven berichtet, dass ein Borg-Kubus, bevor er in einen Transwarpkanal eindringt, ein strukturelles Integritätsfeld vor den Kubus projiziert. Seven will den Deflektor der Voyager so modifizieren, dass sie ein ebensolches Feld emittieren. Auch Seven ist nicht so begeistert von den Aussicht bald auf die Erde zu kommen. Als Barclay fragt, was sie als erstes tun will, nachdem sie auf die Erde zurückgekehrt sind, meint Seven, dass sie mit den Reparaturen an der Voyager beginnen wird. Barclay meint, dass es genügend Ingenieure gibt, die sich darum kümmern werden. Barclay meint, dass die Sternenflotte bereits eine Konfettiparade auf der Market Street plant. Er bezeichnet sie schon als Ehrengast, doch Seven meint, dass es für die Crew der Voyager schwer ar sie zu akzeptieren und sie nun eine ähnliche Reaktion auf der Erde erwartet. Das Hologramm gibt ihr zu bedenken, dass sich alle schon auf sie freuen, denn sie hat allen Hoffnung gegeben, die jemanden an die Borg verloren haben. Er behauptet, dass sie Millionen inspiriert habe. Allerdings will sie sich fügen, wenn er meint, dass ihre Teilnahme an dem Rummel nützlich sei. Sternenflottenhauptquartier Lieutenant Barclay ist auf der Suche nach dem Fehler in der Übermittlung des Hologramms. An einem bestimmen Punkt im Weltraum in Sektor 39542 löst er sich immer auf. Ebendort hat sich der Datenstrom auch letzten Monat aufgelöst. Er ist der Meinung, dass hier irgendetwas sein muss, wie ein Mikrowurmloch oder ein radiogenes Feld. Peter Harkins meint, dass Langstreckenscans nichts ungewöhnliches registriert haben. Barclay möchte ein Schiff hinschicken, aber sein Vorgesetzer Peter Harkins erklärt ihm, dass sie das nächste Mal wieder einen normalen Datenstrom schicken werden, da er meint, dass das Hologramm zu komplex war und eine Auflösung des Datenstroms vor Erreichen des Ziels bewirkt hat. Barclay stimmt dieser Meinung nicht zu. Harkins will sich jedoch an die Fakten halten. Barclay will wissen, wieso der Transfer scheiterte, doch Harkins will dieses Projekt beenden. Admiral Paris will taktisch verwendbarere Daten schicken, als ein Hologramm. Barclay akzeptiert dies resignierend. Akt II: Unstimmigkeiten Am nächsten Tag führt Peter Harkins eine Gruppe Kinder durch das Gelände des Pfadfinder-Projektes. Er berichtet, dass sie von hier aus, den Datenstrom zur USS Voyager schicken. Auch fragt er nach Spezies aus dem Delta-Quadranten, worauf zwei Mädchen nacheinander die Talaxianer und Ocampa benennen. Da stürzt Reg herbei. Er ist ganz aufgelöst, er ist der Meinung, dass die Borg die Transmission abgefangen und sein Hologramm assimiliert haben. Er berichtet, dass letzten Monat ein Borgschiff 20 Meter an der MIDAS-Phalanx vorbeiflog. Er spekuliert, dass die Borg eine Transwarpsonde geschickt haben, um sein Hologramm zu stehlen. Inzwischen bringt ein Lieutenant die Kinder weiter. Als Peter meint, dass es nicht die Borg waren, bringt Barclay die Romulaner ins Spiel. Daraufhin weist Peter ihn zurecht, er soll sich nicht schon wieder so hineinsteigern, da es weder für Pfadfinder noch für die Voyager gut ist. Dann fragt er ihn, wieviel Urlaub er angesammelt hat. Barclay antwortet, dass es 50 bis 60 Tage sind. Harkins verordnet ihm eine Woche Zwangsurlaub und Barclay will Urlaub nehmen. Harkins bietet ihm an, dass er im Ferienhaus seiner Cousine in Malaysia wohnen kann. Doch Barclay lehnt dankend ab, da er einen anderen Urlaubsort im Sinn habe. Auf der Voyager An Bord der Voyager bespricht der Doktor die Schutzimpfungen mit dem Barclay-Hologramm die Impfstoffe der Sternenflotte. Seiner Analyse zufolge, sind die Impfstoffe nicht anders, als die üblichen radiogenen Impfstoffe und werden die Crew nicht schützen. Das Barclay-Hologramm erkundigt sich, ob er schon das synthetische Gegenmittel integriert hat. Der Doktor bejaht es und teilt ihm mit, dass es die Widerstandsfähigkeit um 10 Prozent erhöhen wird. Barclay denkt, dass dies ausreichen wird, aber der Doktor besteht darauf, dass sie sich keine Nachlässigkeiten leisten können. Barclay versichert ihm, dass die Impfungen in Verbindung mit den Schildmodifikationen ausreichen werden. Außerdem haben Barclay und er eine Affinität zu dieser Crew und daher alles für ihren Schutz tun werden. Dies beruhigt das MHN, dass sich daraufhin erkundigt, ob er Barclays Affinität für Golf teilt. Als Barclay dies bejaht, lädt ihn der Doktor zu einer Partie auf dem Holodeck ein. Jedoch meint das Barclay-Hologramm, dass er noch viel zu tun habe und verabschiedet sich. Der Doktor schlägt noch vor, dass er auf der Krankenstation arbeitet und er daher den mobilen Emitter zurückerhalten könne, jedoch verlässt Barclay schon die Krankenstation. Anschließend sucht er Torres und Kim in der Astrometrie auf, die gerade bereit sind, eine Transmission an die Sternenflotte zu schicken. Barclay bittet sie eine kleine Zwischennachricht von ihm im Datenstrom unterzubringen, was Kim sogleich tut. Anschließend senden sie die Nachricht ab, die von der MIDAS-Phalanx empfangen wird. Die Voyager sendet ein Antwortschreiben an die Sternenflotte. Kurz bevor es abgesendet wird, fügt das Barclay-Hologramm noch eine kurze Botschaft dazu. Die Nachricht erreicht die MIDAS-Phalanx, dort wird sie von einem Ferengi-Shuttle abgefangen. Auf einem Ferengi-Raumschiff in der Nähe der MIDAS-Phalanx Ein Raumschiff der Ferengi empfängt die Transmission der Voyager. Drei Ferengi sehen sich die darin versteckte Nachricht des Barclay-Hologramms an und sind begierig darauf, die Daten über Seven of Nine zu sehen. Als Yeggie meint, dass Seven sicher ein gutes Oo-mox machen würde, entgegnet Nunk, dass sie tot sein wird, wenn sie hier eintrifft. Sie erkennen, dass es 3,6 Millionen Naosonden gibt, die sie zu je 6 Barren Latinum verkaufen wollen. Sie meinen, dass sie mehr Profit machen werden, als sie sich je erträumten. Akt III: Reg ist am Strand, er hat sich zwei Drinks kommen lassen und geht auf eine Frau zu, es ist Deanna Troi. Sie ist erstaunt und nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen. Barclay erkundigt sich nach Commander Riker, aber Troi meint, dass er nicht vor Freitag hier eintrifft. Troi erkundigt sich, was Barclay hier mache. Dieser antwortet, dass sie berichtete, sie hätte ein paar Tage frei und er wollte ihr Gesellschaft leisten. Troi weist ihn jedoch zurecht, dass es absolut unangemessen ist seiner Therapeutin in den Urlaub zu folgen. Barclay meint, dass die Borg oder die Romulaner sie beobachten. Daraufhin fleht er sie um Hilfe an. Er möchte, dass sie mit Pete spricht. Nachdem Troi sein Padd gelesen hat, meint sie zu barclay, dass sie nicht sicher ist, ob dies als Beweis ausreicht. Barclay meint, dass sie ihm nicht glaubt, wie Pete. Troi sagt zu ihm, dass er, als sie ihn das letzte mal sah, sehr fröhlich war: Er sang sogar ein Duett mit Data auf der Geburtstagsfeier von Geordi La Forge. Sie meint, dass er an diesem Abend ein völlig anderer Reg war. Barclay meint, dass es anders war. Er berichtet, dass die Dragons gerade die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten und er Geordi die Spezifikationen zeigen konnte. Aber Deanna will zuerst einmal wissen, was los ist, weil es ihm wieder schlechter geht. Er erzählt, dass seine Freundschaft mit Leosa zerbrochen ist. Leosa war, laut Reg, eine klasse Frau. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl interessant zu sein und war an seiner Arbeit bei Pfadfinder interessiert. Aber Deanna merkt empathisch, dass in Reg auch ein Verdacht aufkeimt, wenn er an Leosa denkt. Er ist der Meinung, sie habe etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Hologramms zu tun, getraut es sich aber nicht sich einzugestehen. Troi meint, dass er dies deshalb auf andere projiziert. Sie meint, dass Leosa den Diebstahl begangen haben könnte. Sie rät ihm, seine Vorgesetzten zu informieren. Sie wissen, aber beide nicht, wieso sie den Diebstahl begangen haben sollte. Deanna bietet ihm an, ihn auf die Erde zu begleiten und ihm bei der Vorsprache beizustehen. Auf der Voyager Der Doktor ruft das Barclay-Hologramm aus dem Casino weg, wo er gerade die Crew mit einer Imitation des Captains unterhält. In dieser Rolle erzählt er mit Janeways Stimme, dass das Rührei des Captains von Paris aufgegessen wurde und fragt, was Neelix dagegen zu unternehmen gedenke. Als die Crew in Gelächter ausbricht, meint Neelix, dass er noch mehr Rührei replizieren könne. Das Hologramm meint, dass Barclay ihn so programmiert hat, da er selbst so schüchtern ist. Als Tom Paris die Euphorie zu dämpfen versucht, entgegnet das Hologramm mit Tuvoks Stimme, dass sein Pessimismus unlogisch sei und er ihm vielleicht mit einer Geistesverschmelzung helfen könne. Dann hält er seine Finger an Toms Schläfe , um diese zu simulieren und die Crew lacht erneut. Sie werden im nächsten Augenblick vom Doktor unterbrochen, der das Barclay-Hologramm über die Kom ruft und ihn zum Holodeck ruft, um mit ihm Golf zu spielen. Auf dem Holodeck fragt er das Hologramm, ob er eine Bahn bei Gedi Prime spielen will. Barclay meint, dass ihm etwas dazwischengekommen ist und er von Seven of Nine zu Kadis-kot eingeladen wurde. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er ihm den Emitter für die Mission überließ und nicht für Brettspiele. Daraufhin wird das Hologramm aggressiv und ausfällig. Er zerrt eine Golfschläger halb aus dem Caddy und fragt den Doktor, ob Golf relevant für ihre Mission ist. Dueses Verhalten irritiert den Doktor. Barclay meint daraufhin, dass sie auf der Erde soviel Golf spielen könnem, wie sie wollen. Inzwischen sollten sie sich jedoch aus dem Weg gehen. Dann fragt er ihn mit einem Grinsen, wie er das findet und verlässt das Holodeck. Sternenflottenhauptquartier Leosa ist ausfindig gemacht und ins Sternenflottenhauptquartier gebracht worden. Sie erzählt Admiral Owen Paris, dass sie Dabo-Mädchen auf einem Kasinoschiff der Ferengi ist. Reg ist entsetzt, denn sie habe gesagt, sie sei Lehrerin. Leosa meint, dass sie manchmal Lehrerin und manchmal ein bajoranischer Vedek ist, je nachdem, was der Kunde wünscht. Paris fragt, ob Barclay über seine Arbeit bei Pfadfinder gesprochen habe und Leosa berichtet, dass Barclay permanent von seiner Arbeit sprach. Leosa leugnet die Informationen von Reg an einen Kunden weitergegeben zu haben, doch Admiral Paris glaubt, dass sie ermutigt wurde, Barclay näher zu kommen um Informationen zu erlangen. Sie behauptet jedoch, dass sie Barclay nur verließ, weil erlangweilig ist. Barclay verlässt daraufhin den Raum. Leosa fragt Deanna daraufhin, ob sie dies nie bemerkt habe. Als Deanna kurz mit ihr allein spricht, offenbart sie ihr, dass sie ein Betazoid ist. Sie fragt sie, was die längste Zeit war, die sie im Gefängnis verbracht hat. Troi meint, dass sie anordnen kann, dass man sie zu einer ausgedehnten psychiatrischen Untersuchung holt. Leosa meint jedoch, dass sie Trois Bluff durchschaut, da sie an einem Dabo-Tisch arbeitet. Troi bleibt jedoch hart und bald knickt sie ein und bekennt, dass sie die Informationen an die Ferengi verkauft hat. Troi meldet dies umgehend dem Admiral und gibt ihm die Spezifikationen des Ferengi-Raumschiffs, dass sie suchen müssen. Akt IV: Leosa identifiziert Nunks Schiff und gibt Nunk als ihren Auftraggeber an. Harkins fragt, wieso sich das Schiff bei dem Stern befindet, was Leosa jedoch nicht beantworten kann. Troi bestätigt den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage. Paris meint, dass die Ferengi das Hologramm nicht gestohlen hätten, wenn sie es nicht für wertvoll halten würden. Das Schiff [[USS Carolina (24. Jahrhundert)|USS Carolina]] befindet sich in der Nähe des Ferengi-Schiffes und kann in zwei Stunden dort sein - es wird kontaktiert und mit Maximumwarp zu den Koordinaten geschickt. Barclay fragt Leosa, ob alles zwischen ihnen eine Lüge war. Leosa antwortet, dass nur ihre Zuneigung zu Barclay eine Lüge war. Leosa meint, dass es für sie nur Geschäft war. Barclay fragt, was ihr Preis war. Sie meint, dass sie 10 % vom Profit der Nanosonden erhalten sollte. Leosa erwähnt, dass die Ferengi an Nanosonden interessiert sind. Reg erkennt, dass Borg-Nanosonden gemeint sind: Die Ferengi wollen Seven of Nine! Reg ist verzweifelt. Er befürchtet, dass das Hologramm umprogrammiert worden ist und Seven bereits seziert ist. Reg hat zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie die Ferengi an die Nanosonden kommen wollen, aber er ist überzeugt von seinem Verdacht. Auf der Voyager Der Doktor spricht Captain Janeway darauf an, dass das Barclay-Hologramm sie imitiert. Er hält dieses Verhalten für eigenartig, doch ihr ist nichts besonderes aufgefallen. Der Doktor hat ihn auch gleichgültig erlebt hat und verlangt eine Programmdiagnose. Der Doktor appelliert an sie, dass sie um der 150 Leben an Bord, eine Diagnose durchführen soll. Sie ist nicht überzeugt, will aber trotzdem eine Programmdiagnose durchführen. Als Captain Janeway die Astrometrie betritt, melden Seven of Nine und Barclay, dass sie bereit sind, um die modifizierten Schilde zu aktivieren. Janeway schickt Seven hinaus und will eine Diagnose von Barclays Programm durchführen. Das Barclay-Hologramm merkt gleich, dass das eine Idee des Doktors ist, aber es lässt es durchführen. Sternenflottenhauptquartier Im Sternenflottenhauptquartier arbeitet Barclay inzwischen an einem abseits stehenden Tisch. Troi kommt auf ihn zu und fragt ihn, wieso er sich in dieser Ecke verstecke. Barclay bestreitet dies und meint, dass er daran arbeitet, den Plan der Ferengi zu vereiteln. Troi hält dies für überflüssig, da die Carolina das Ferengischiff in einer Stunde aufbringen wird. Barclay entgegnet, dass Leosa erwähnte, dass die Ferengi Borg-Nanosonden verkaufen wollten. Daher vermutet er, dass die Ferengi das ursprüngliche Hologramm umprogrammierten und zur Voyager schickten, um an die Nanosonden von Seven of Nine zu gelangen. Diese wären für die Ferengi von unschätzbarem Wert, da man damit Operationen durchführen und den Alterungsprozess verlangsamen könnte. Troi fragt Barclay, wie die Ferengi denn an die Nanosonden gelangen sollten, da die Voyager 30.000 Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Barclay vermutet, dass die Ferengi vielleicht einen Subraumkorridor entdeckt haben. Er hat es Harkins noch nicht gesagt, da dieser es ohne Beweis als Phantasie abtun würde. Daher will er es für sich behalten und Troi ergreift seine Hand. Auf der Voyager B'Elanna Torres und Kathryn Janeway machen inzwischen auf dem Holodeck der USS Voyager eine Diagnose des Barclay-Hologramms. Auch der Doktor kommt wenig später hinzu, indem er sein Programm auf das Holodeck transferiert. Torres hat Barclays Matrix überprüft, aber die funktioniert anscheinend perfekt. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich bei Barclay für seinen Verdacht. Dieser entschuldigt sich seinerseits beim Doktor für seine Unhöflichkeit und bietet diesem seine Freundschaft an. Der Doktor nimmt das Angebot gerne an und verliert sein Misstrauen. Dann machen sich Janeway und Barclay daran, das Schiff heimzubringen. Auf einem Ferengi-Raumschiff in der Nähe der MIDAS-Phalanx Das Ferengi-Schiff initiiert den Verteronimpuls und eine geodätische Falte beginnt sich zu bilden. Sternenflottenhauptquartier Nachdem dieser Vorgang im Sternenflottenhauptquartier registriert wird, erkundigt sich Admiral Paris, was dort geschehe. Barclay untersucht es und erkennt, dass es sich um eine geodätische Falte handelt und die Ferengi so die Nanosonden bekommen werden. Auf der Voyager Auch die Voyager ist an den Koordinaten angekommen. Paris bringt sie auf ein Viertel Impuls. Chakotay ruft die Astrometrie und lässt die verbesserten Schilde aktivieren. Barclay bestätigt den Befehl. Seven entdeckt bei ihren Scans, dass drei Strahlungstypen in der Falte sind, mit denen sie nicht gerechnet haben. Das Barclay-Hologramm hält dies für unwichtig, da sie ja die Impfungen haben. Sie will darüber die Brücke informieren, aber das Barclay-Hologramm setzt sie außer Gefecht indem es ihr einen elektrischen Schlag gibt und meldet mit einer Imitation von Sevens Stimme, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Akt V: Der Plan wird vereitelt Sternenflottenhauptquartier Reginald Barclay beginnt inzwischen die MIDAS-Phalanx anzuzapfen, um so an die Telemetrie zu gelangen, die die Ferengi empfangen. Harkins meint, dass die Voyager auf die Anomalie zufliegt. Paris meint, dass Captain Janeway ihr Schiff kaum so nah an eine gefährliche Anomalie fliegen würde. Barclay vermutet daraufhin, dass das Hologramm die Crew außer Gefecht gesetzt haben könnte oder die Kontrolle über das Schiff erlangt haben. Daher meint er, dass die USS Carolina die Falte verschließen muss. Admiral Paris meint, dass die Carolina dafür nicht ausgerüstet sei. Darauf meint Barclay, dass sie dann das Ferengischiff aufbringen muss. Harkins stellt jedoch fest,d ass sie es nicht schnell genug schafft. Troi fragt, ob sie die Voyager warnen können, doch Barclay kann ihnen durch eine geodätische Falte keine Nachricht schicken. Auf einem Ferengi-Raumschiff in der Nähe der MIDAS-Phalanx thumb|Das Hologramm spricht mit den FerengiDie Ferengi überlegen inzwischen, wie sie das Latinum für Ohrläppchenvergrößerungen, eine Flotte von Kasinoschiffen und Ähnliches ausgeben können. Plötzlich erscheint auf dem Bildschirm der Ferengi das Barclay-Hologramm. Gegis meint zu Nunk, dass er sagte, eine Kommunikation durch die Falte sei unmöglich. Nunk bestätigt, dass er dies tatsächlich dachte. Er meint, dass er beim Umprogrammieren des Hologramms bessere Arbeit geleistet hat, als er dachte. Barclay verkündet, dass sie die Falte unbedingt schließen müssen, da Captain Janeway den Plan durchschaut hat. Außerdem hat sie einen Weg gefunden durch die Falte zu fliegen und will das Schiff der Ferengi zerstören. Barclay berichtet, dass Janeway drohte, jeden umzubringen, der ihrer Crew zu schaden versuchte. Ein Kampf sei für die Ferengi aussichtslos, da die Voyager borgverbesserte Warpantriebe, Hirogen-Jagdsensoren und vidiianische Fresszellentorpedos besitzt. Barclay meint, dass sie nur eine Chance haben zu überleben, wenn sie die Falte schließen. Allerdings ist es nicht das Hologramm, das spricht, sondern Reg Barclay selbst. Daraufhin schließen die Ferengi die Falte. Die Voyager hat bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das Barclay-Hologramm ruft die Brücke und Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft haben. Das Barclay-Hologramm beamt sich und Seven in eine Rettungskapsel und fliegt in Richung Falte. Kim registriert auf der Brücke diesen Transport und Janeway ruft Seven of Nine, die jedoch nicht antworten kann. Tuvok versucht die Rettungskapsel mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen, was jedoch scheitert. Kim versucht dann Seven rauszubeamen. Die Rettungskapsel kommt durch, ist aber leer. Die Ferengi trauern über den verlorenen Profit. Harry Kim trauert ebenfalls, er sitzt im Casino bei einem Apfelkuchen, den Neelix für ihn herstellte. Tom und B'Elanna Torres setzen sich dazu und versuchen ihn aufzumuntern. Torres berichtet, dass Seven vermutet, dass sich die Matrix des Hologramms destabilisierte, doch Torres nimmt einen Rekursivfehler in seinen Logiksubroutinen an. Torres und Paris versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, indem sie ihm von einer neuen Möglichkeit nach Hause zu kommen, berichten. Paris meint, dass sie heute morgen von einem iconianischen Wissenschaftler kontaktiert wurden, der behauptet, er hätte ein transdimensionales Tor, dass sie überall hinbringen könne. Er will es zuerst nicht glauben, schließlich lässt er sich überzeugen - und liegt doch wieder falsch. Auf der Erde programmiert Barclay unterdessen sein Hologramm so um, dass es gegen Manipulationen besser geschützt ist. Dies hat zur Folge, dass das Hologramm von Deanna Troi barsch eine Autorisation verlangt, sobald sie das Holodeck betritt. Daraufhin deaktiviert er das Hologramm und entschuldigt sich bei Troi. Troi lädt ihn zu einem Abendessen mit Riker und Maril in Tiburon ein. Barclay meint jedoch, dass er noch Dutzende von Protokollen installieren muss. Troi meint jedoch, dass er sich nicht im Hologitter verstecken soll, sondern hinausgehen und neue Menschen kennenlernen sollte. Barclay fragt, ob sie ein Dabo-Mädchen ist. Nachdem Troi ihm versichert, dass Maril eine echte Lehrerin ist, kommt er mit. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Barclay behauptet, dass vor Seven of Nine noch niemand von den Borg entkommen und seine Menschlichkeit zurückgewinnen konnte. Captain Picard wurde jedoch in ebenfalls erfolgreich de-assimiliert. In der Episode wird dargestellt, dass bei der Nutzung einer geodätischen Falte die Strahlenbelastung zu hoch wäre. Es gelingt schließlich eine Rettungskapsel vom Delta-Quadranten zu transportieren. Dadurch, dass im letzten Moment der Doktor und Seven of Nine doch nicht an Bord sind, wird es offengelassen, ob die Strahlenbelastung tatsächlich zu hoch gewesen wäre. Die Technik der Rettungskapsel scheint intakt zu sein. Reginald Barclay bezieht sich mit dem Satz Die Romulaner sind schon seit Jahren auf die Voyager neugierig möglicherweise auf die Episode . Das Kind, das die Ocampa als Spezies aus dem Delta-Quadranten benennt, trägt das gleiche Kleid, wie Suspiria in der Episode . Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Inside Man (episode) es:Inside Man fr:Inside Man (épisode) nl:Inside Man Kategorie:Episode (VOY)